Get Vaped
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: The Nut Riders are up to no good during Jonouchi's lunch break. (AU where Hase never became an Inves RIP ) sorry if I fucked up spelling shit I prolly did. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Damaged Goods
"C'mon, just once" Hase said taking a puff and handing his vaporiser to Jonouchi.

"Nah man" he replied pushing Hase's hand away.

"Why not? It's not gonna hurt you, it's not a real cigarette" argued Hase.

"Oren would still kill me if he found out, I'm meant to be on lunch break not vaping with you"

"You're such a dork" Hase rolled his eyes, taking another puff.

"I'm not a dork!"

"If you weren't a dork you'd take a puff" vapour poured out of his mouth as he spoke, clouding Jonouchi's vision.

He coughed. "This is the weirdest peer pressuring I've ever heard" wiping the condensation from his glasses as he mumbled a response.

"Fine, _dork_ " Hase teased.

"Fine!" Jonouchi huffed angrily, grabbing the vaporiser from Hase and bringing it to his lips, inhaling before breaking out into a small fit of coughs, handing it back. "There" he choked out, tilting his head back against the wall.

"Wow" Hase muttered, watching his friend "That was actually pretty hot"

"Shut up" Jo huffed.

"No I'm serious, I like the whole take-charge bad boy thing, it's pretty sexy" he smirked before bringing the vaporiser back to his lips.

"First of all that wasn't an act of 'bad boy'ishness more a pressured act of stupidity. And secondly, if that's how you flirt it's no wonder you're a virgin"

Jonouchi had barely finished his sentence before the other boys lips were on his, vapour passing into his mouth from Hase's during their passionate, open mouthed kiss.

Hase pulled back, speaking as Jo coughed "We both know full well I'm not a virgin"

"I don't count" he choked out, waving away the vapour surrounding him.

"My dick would beg to differ" Hase bit his lip and eyed Jonouchi up and down hungrily, placing his hand on the other's thigh, sliding slowly upward. Once again he took a puff from his vaporiser and blew the vapour at Jonouchi.

"You're just lucky I felt sorry for you" Jo tried to play it off coolly but once again the vapour began to make him choke causing a less smooth response than he had planned.

Hase smirked. "You know if you're gonna keep choking you should do it on the right thing. If you won't such one of my vape sticks how about you suck on the other" he gestured to his crotch, using one hand to undo his belt and fly.

Jonouchi rolled his eyes but still turned, pulling away from the wall and pushing Hase down sidewards against the dumpster, hovering over his lower half. He leaned down and licked up over the other's fly an the patch of underwear that was showing. He repeated his actions until he could feel Hase growing hard through the thin material against his lips, looking up through his eyelashes at his lover.

Soon he brought up a hand and removed Hase's erection from his boxers, simultaneously beginning to jerk the other off whilst licking stripes along his length, sliding his second hand under Hase's shirt pushing it up slightly. Licking his lips, Hase reached to run a hand through Jo's hair, letting out a deep breath he hadn't quite realised he's been holding. Jo smirked at the others touch and, without warning, swallowed him while, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat making him gag slightly. Hase breathed in through his teeth, closing his eyes and laying his head back against the dumpster behind him. As the grip began to tighten in his hair, Jonouchi knew Hase was close to coming. He pulled back his head and rapidly began stroking the other, swirling his tongue around and over the head.

"F-fuck, I'm gonna-" before Hase could finish what he was saying he came white spurts covering Jo's hand and face, moaning as he did so. Jonouchi made no immediate movement too pull back however, continuing stroking Hase until he was fully spent, tasting the remnants of semen left on his hand and over Hase's dick. Eventually he sat up, the cum dripping down from his face onto his uniform.

He smirked "my turn". After pulling down his trousers and underwear to his ankles, he straddled Hase's hips, grinding his ass against the other boy's softening cock. Using one hand he lined himself up with Hase, halfheartedly wiping the semen from his face onto his sleeve and leaning down to kiss Hase roughly as he seated himself fully on the boy's cock, moaning into his mouth during the process. He pulled back, leaving slight traces of the other's semen on his own mouth, and began riding Hase, slowly at first but he had quickened fairly soon afterward. Hase placed his hands on Jo's thighs, sliding them slowly upward to his hips. Once he had overcome the initial pleasure of Jo riding him he used as much strength as he could muster to flip them sideways, the action coming as a surprise to Jo. They ended atop a large pile of trash bags, Hase hovering over Jo holding a lustful gaze. He took over with the pelvic movement as he began slamming ruthlessly into Jo, pushing his leg sidewards for easier access. He leaned closer to Jonouchi's face giving him a quick kiss before moving his head down to leave dark purple-red love bites across the boy's neck and collar. Stabling himself with one hand he then brought his second to Jo's entrance, sliding a single finger in alongside his dick and moving it at the same pace. One soon became two and it was a matter of seconds before Jonouchi was screaming in pure ecstasy, an almost deafeningly loud sound in Hase's ear. At this point Jo could barely hold on any longer and, with one long, loud moan he came over his clothes chest. Hase removed his fingers but remained thrusting, still not quite close to completion himself. Running his fingers through the puddle of cum forming on Jonouchi's chest he pulled back, bringing one finger to his mouth and sucking it clean as he finally climaxed, pulling out to blow his load over Jonouchi's semi clothed body.

"Y'know, working in that cake shop's really made you taste sweet" he winked, collapsing next to the other.

They both took a moment to regain their breaths, Hase putting himself away and using a tissue from his back pocket to wipe away the small amount of semen from his chest, tossing into the garbage behind him.

"Yea, I _definitely_ like no-fucks-given Jo" Hase sighed eventually, laughing slightly.

"No, I think you prefer it when I do give a fuck" Jo looked back and winked.

"Oh nice"

"Thanks dude, I've been working on my pun game. But seriously I'm off break in like 20 minutes and I need to get rid of the smell of bins and jizz" he said casually, standing and redressing himself.

"Way to make it gross bro"

"You're the one who decided to fuck me by the bins in an alley" Jonouchi argued.

"You started it"

"First of all, no I absolutely did not. Secondly, are you a child?"

"If I am that makes you a paedophile"

"Touché. But I actually need to go" Jo helped Hase up and the two left the alley.

"You're seriously just walking around with cum all over you though?" The conversation continued casually.

"You know, I don't really have much choice. You're just lucky I have a spare uniform, Oren'd tear me a new one if I didn't. I mean when he sees this I'm fucked anyway" he gestured to the dark bruises cross one side of his neck.

"It's cool, you're used to being fucked" Hase joked and Jo pushed him as they continued walking as though the previous half hour hadn't occurred, in fact, had Jo not been in the state he'd been in, they would've seemed like two normal guys. But hey, they're not called the nut riders for nothing.


End file.
